Silver Linings
by LadybugGirl7068
Summary: Four brothers are captured by a scientist bent on finding out what makes them tick. Separated from each other and alone, they can do nothing but wait for rescue. T for torture and Raph's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Four brothers are captured by a scientist bent on finding out what makes them tick. Separated from each other and alone, they can do nothing but wait for rescue. T for torture and Raph's mouth. Buckle up kiddies.**_

 **Ok, so yes I may be crazy for trying this, but I'm trying to broaden my horizons. Let's see how this goes.**

 **Derp, own nothin'. Well, the scientist guy I own, but I don't care about him. Basically a nobody I conjured from the depths of my imagination. Somebody needs a motive, right?**

 **Ok, that's all, enjoy. (Er, at least I hope you do.)**

* * *

A week. It had been one week to the day. One week since my brothers and I had been captured by that horrible, sick, sadistic son of a bitch scientist and his "loonys," as Mikey liked to call them.

We had been fighting some low-class Purple Dragons the night we were taken. Leo was already weak by the end of the fight, all because he had to go and play hero. Again. I guess it was better than letting that innocent get hit in the neck with a shirukin, but if I could, I would go back in time and make sure Leo's bicep had never been sliced open. On top of being stabbed in the thigh, his night was going wonderfully.

Mikey was slashed pretty deep in the leg by some dirtbag who had the chance to sneak up on him from behind with a knife. Three to one, yeah, like that's a fair fight. No point in complaining now, I suppose.

Donnie was knocked unconcious near the end of the fight, adding to his injury of a slash to the collarbone. A guy dropped a brick on his head from a fire escape. I thought he had killed Don when I saw it happen. I just... returned the favor.

After Don woke up in our cozy little cell, he asked me what happened after he was out. I told him we were caught. Before that? Right after his noggin took a hit? Umm... the guy... fell. How? Oh. Um... he... accidently smashed in his own skull. Yes. That's what happened.

Needless to say, I was glared at for the next five minutes.

I had more injuries than my brothers, probably because I was careless. These are Purple Dragons I'm talking about. Not exactly Tiger Claw standards. I got hit in the temple with a metal bat, a slash in my plastron from a sword, and a small knife embedded in my calf.

So when these guys armed with guns by the dozen come out of some white vans, none of us are looking too good in the fighting ability category. So, that means we were even worse off after being tazered and shot by elephant darts. We fought the best we could, but it wasn't enough. Leo was the last one standing when I passed out, and even then he was having a hard time standing on his own two feet. I woke up in this hell-hole someodd hours later with my brothers.

Well. That's how it all started. Now, though, I don't know where my brothers are, or how they're doing. I've been trying to make these guys mad at me, on the off chance it'll distract them from the others. I suppose I should back up a little bit, to when we first woke up. When we didn't know what to do or who was what. The good times.

* * *

Raph groaned. The last time his head hurt this much was when he and Mikey had found that awful liquid in the sewer as kids and decided to drink it. After scolding them, Don said it was called a hangover, while Leo laughed at their reactions to the light switch.

He looked around with bleary eyes. He was in a dark room. A small room. Four corners, and in each corner was one of his brothers, arms above their heads in chains attatched to the low ceiling. Their legs were bound in more loose chains connected to the floor, but since their feet couldn't even reach down that far it seemed pointless.

Raph shook his head and realized he was strung up in the exact same way.

What made Raph want to kill someone though, were the collars around their necks that were attatched to the wall behind them with some namby-pamby chain only thick enough to walk a dog.

'As soon as Mikey wakes up, he's gonna freak.' Raph thought.

Leo kicked his feet a little, making the chains rattle enough to get Raph's attention, but not enough to wake his sleeping brothers.

"Raph." Leo whispered.

Raph's head snapped up from glaring at the floor in surprise. He gave Leo a questioning look and he wasn't even sure why. He doubted his older brother even had an answer for once.

"What is this place, Leo? What's going on?" Raph asked. He still doubted the eldest knew anything on their current... predicament.

Leo shook his head solemnly and glanced at their younger brothers. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I wish I had something more to say about all of... this."

"You and me both." Raph muttered grimly.

In the corner to his left, Don began waking up. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to make the grogginess go away.

"Which bus hit me?" He muttered. It was when Don tried to move his hands that he snapped awake, fully aware of his surroundings.

Raph chuckle sounded hollow. "Welcome to whatever kind of hell this is. Wasn't sure when you'd wake up. You took a nasty hit on the head before these chimps showed up."

They spent the next ten minutes catching up on what happened after Don was knocked out, half of which was spent telling Raph that killing someone was bad. And illegal. To which Raph replied, "It's only illegal if you get caught."

Leo rolled his eyes. "No, it's illegal no matter wha-"

Suddenly, the door on Raph's immediate left slammed open, and what seemed like a thousand lights turned on all at once. All three turtles winced from the sudden brightness coming off of them.

A tall, muscular man walked in wearing a long blue lab coat, followed by seven other people decked all out in police-grade suits, but without the badges.

The blue man walked into the middle of the room in six long strides, his shoes echoing with a loud 'clack' the entire way.

Mikey stirred awake while Don and Leo glared daggers and Raph growled.

The man smiled with a maniac grin, his bright blue eyes twinkling in an excited, creepy way behind circular glasses. He clapped his latex-gloved hands once enthusiastically and spun in a circle on his heels, his shoulder-length blonde ponytail moving with him. "Well! Now who's ready for some fun?"

* * *

 **Sorry if this sucks, and yes I know I should be working on my other stories, but one is on my tablet (dead and oh my gosh so hard to write on) and another is on my moms computer (downstairs and oh my gosh I can't work with it) and its late. And dark. And I'm a wuss.**

 **Don't really know what universe, so whichever one you decide it will be. (Probably 2012 though.) Yay imagination! My condolences if yours is dead. I may have some to spare, but I'm tired and frankly don't have the energy to even think of a good summary for this thing.**

 **Sorry if it's OOC in any way, I try to stay on target with characters but sometimes I get caught up in... yeah I don't even know. This will probably be the only authors note in the story, so that's why it's so long. I am also going to try and work on much longer chapters.**

 **First try at a torture story, so this could be amazing or it could be disasterous. Heavy on the 'dis.' If anyone, anyone at all, I don't even care if you are a goldfish with thumbs, wants to put in a request for how this should be written, I am all ears. Er, eyes. You know what I mean.**

 **Multiple points of view, first person (advised against), second person, third person, just Raph, how it should end, all is up in the air right now. Just tell me which balloon to shoot down and poof, (or pop) its in there. Up to you.**

 **One more thing before I shut my pie hole and pass out, I am sorry if my grammar sucks. I do my best, but this writing system won't even capitalize my 'I's, much less anything else or point out my spelling mistakes. Words will be spelled wrong, spaces will be missed, and above all, eyes will be scratched out. Namely, mine from reading this without the proper corrections. And I suck at paragraph places. I try not to make them too long because I know from experience that it gets hard to read. Especially at night.**

 **That's it, goodnight, I will post this tomorrow first chance I get, when I can think of a proper summary and my stupid fluffing internet decides to actually work.**

 **-Agent Ladybug, Up, Up, and Away.**

 **(P.S. For future reference. Yes. I know I am sadistic. Be glad it only comes out on paper. ;) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay. New chapter already. Still don't own anything, oh well. I'll... figure something out.**

* * *

The Scientist turned from Leo to face Donnie in one fluid movement. His maniac grin never faltered, even with Raph growling with as much menace as he could muster.

"Because I, for one, am _very_ excited for this. First, I am going to get to know you all. Everything about you." He turned to walk up to Mikey.

"And depending on your... certain attributes, you will be spending much more time with me or other people like me. Sounds fun, right?" He patted Mikey on the head, who cringed and tried to shy away.

It was more than Raph could take. "Hey numbskull! I thought of something more fun than all of that! I call it 'Let us go before I take your spine and bend it into a pretzel!' And while you're at it, why don't you call off your watchdogs there and just give me and you five minutes alone _without_ these chains on."

The Scientist just kept smiling. It was really starting to creep Raph out.

He sighed happily as if he were carressing a cat contently. "You see? Already getting to know each other. Such progress!" However, he did wave the other men out of the room.

Raph just snorted, too confused with that response to fire back a proper reply.

Leo decided to go for a less violent approach. "Listen, ah... sir-"

The Scientist turned in surprise, still smiling. "Oh! Yes, introductions! I am Dr. McVay. And you wonderful creatures are...?"

Three out of four turtles glared at the word 'creatures.' Leo, who was trying to get on McVay's good side, spoke up before his hot-headed brother could add anything.

"Well, I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers. The one in the purple is Donatello, the one in the orange is Michaelangelo, and the one in the red is Raphael."

McVay smiled genuinely for the first time, without the strange creepiness they had almost become accustomed to. Almost.

He moved his hands in a placating gesture. "You see? We are finally getting to know one another!"

Donnie rolled his eyes. He was really starting to hate this guy. And it wasn't just because he had his brothers chained up like prisoners. "I don't know about you," he whispered to Mikey, "but I am so ready to be out of here."

Mikey glanced his way. "You and me both dude. This is so not the five star hotel I ordered."

Donnie smiled. His brother was always the optimist, even in the worst circumstances.

McVay turned to Donnie. "Say something?"

Mikey and Donnie stopped smiling. "No. We didn't." He decided that the less this guy knew about them, the better.

McVay's eyes travled over the two turtles briefly. He broke into a wide grin. "Ok then! Just remember, secrets don't make friends!"

Raph glowered while Leo tried glaring at his immediate younger to stop. They weren't going to get anywhere as long as the only thing everyone did was argue.

McVay walked slowly over to Raph, who was practically seething with rage. No one hurts, pats, or accuses his little brothers.

With the smile still on, the Dr. stood only about a foot away from the red-banded turtle now. He turned around to speak with the turtles who seemed more willing to come to an agreement.

"So, I am about to leave you four alone. And while I'm gone, I want you all to consider this offer-"

"We won't consider anything _you_ have to offer!" With that, Raph kicked out as far as the chains on his ankles would let him, and with one quick movement he had the Doctor's neck wrapped up in the short length of chain on his right leg. And he squeezed.

He blocked out the yells coming from his brothers, knowing they would be screaming for him to stop, that the Dr. hadn't hurt any of them.

'Not yet he hasn't. I'm not willing to take that chance.'

He didn't see the door slam open, didn't hear the people yelling orders. But he DID feel the pain. Elecricity coursed through his body, and didn't show any signs of stopping. He grit his teeth and let out a short cry. He wouldn't scream, not for these bastards.

Raph forgot about the literal death grip he had on McVay, and only when the pain stopped altogether did he realize the Dr. was five feet away, being taken care of by his little 'helpers.'

Raph sagged in his chains and let his head fall. He didn't have the energy to look up at anything, so he settled for closing his eyes, still taking in deep breaths and trying to calm his heart beat, which was beating erratically.

'Should probably let Don look at that later, doesn't feel too healthy...' And the sweet release of darkness welcomed him.

"Raph! Raph! Come on, man, wake up!" Mikey's cries joined his brothers while Dr. McVay was being looked over by his goons.

'More like 'loons' now,' His mind wandered absently.

'No, gotta focus. Raphs hurt.' He didn't know his older brother was unconcious. All he knew was that his body looked... lifeless.

Not until the Doc stood up did he realize he'd been yelling for three minutes now.

For the first time since meeting him, McVay wasn't smiling. It was more like a scowl now.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his eyes. One lense was cracked.

"Well. I guess we know which one of you will be taking the less desirable tests. If any one of you even think about trying something like that again, I will make _sure_ your stay here will be more than unpleasant. I've had other animals worse than that one, and they didn't last more than a week here, I can assure you." He spat on the ground before waving away his loons again.

His smile returned as if he hadn't just told them their brother might die.

"Now, where was I... Ah yes! The offer. It would have applied to all four of you, but after that little stunt the angry one pulled, he is no longer in this. It's like this: You all cooperate with me and my men in our tests, and we won't hurt you. Not too much anyway."

He walked slowly over to the unconcious turtle, knowing the red-banded turtle couldn't hurt him now.

"Lucky for the rest of you, your brother has 'volunteered himself as tribute.'" He chuckled at his pun.

"He will be taking the least desirable tests thanks to his actions. There is still one more group of tests that aren't exactly... happy, but I have all the time in the world to observe which one of you would be the most fitting, and which one of you would be," He patted Raph's cheek and Leo growled. The scientist looked over curiously. "... Very important to me."

The Doc walked over to Leo slowly and Mikey whimpered. He didn't want to see anymore of his brothers hurt.

His glasses glinted in the light as he looked up at their eldest. He leaned in close and whispered something Mikey couldn't hear, but he suspected it was nothing good by the way Leo's eyes widened and his face paled.

To his surprise though, as McVay pulled back, Leo nodded his head slowly as if he were agreeing to something.

The Dr. smiled again. "Wasn't so hard, now was it? You see, we can cooperate."

With that, he walked towards the exit, petting Donnie's plastron on his way out. Mikey shivered as the door closed. That man was way too creepy for his taste.

The three concious terrapins were as silent as the fourth. Mikey couldn't stand it, not knowing something. Even when they were younger, any time he thought his brothers were hidiing something, he would bug them until they cracked. Raph never would, so his best chances had been Leo and Donnie. Leo had too much patience, leaving Donnie as the winner.

He missed those times.

"What now?" Mikey asked no one in particular.

Leo and Donnie looked sorowfully over at their little brother. With a mental jolt, he realized there were tears on their cheeks. His own too.

"I'm so sorry Mikey. We don't have an answer. There is nothing we can do." Donnie told him with a wavering voice. Leo nodded blankly, still thinking about what he had agreed to.

Mikey looked at his limp older brother and choked back a sob.

'I'm sorry Raphie. I'm so sorry. Just hang in there, alright? We'll get you out of here...'

* * *

 **Yay! Ok, so that was fun. If any of this is confusing at all, tell me and I will be sure to fix it. Tell me if you like it, don't like it, want there to be something totally random like an alpaca in there... That was weird. Ok then.**

 **Thanks for reading, I'll work on the next chapter right after I get, I dunno, three reveiws? Starting small! Alrighty, see ya next time!**

 **(Sorry if this wasn't long enough, I'm workin on that.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, new chappie! I appreciated everyone's reviews, I actually did a happy dance! My sister gave me a weird look but it was worth it.**

 **Ok! I've decided to address the peeps who did review, so here goes.**

 **RascalKat: *Chuckles maniacally* Challenge accepted. Can't promise the alpaca will be ok, but... I got nothin. It might die. And oh yeah, creepy is that guys' middle name.**

 **yukio87: whoa whoa, slow down! Ok, um... you'll find out here, halfwayish, some scury stuff, I have that decided and you will find out later, it will match up accordingly with their personalities, and you'll have to find that one out on your own! Don't worry, plenty of Leo whump to be had!**

 **Guest (efarraiz): My Spanish sucks, I'm only in Spanish 1, but from what I got: Yes he did it so his brothers would not get hurt, I shall not tell what that 'it' is though. Mwahaha.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Shan't tell yet, they will in this chapter (thanks for pointing that out) and yes they will take care of them as much as they can! Which is... not much... but... *ahem* yeah. Lastly, probably won't do that, but everything is open as of now.**

 **Whew! Ok, four reviews, so as promised, I will start writing now.**

 **Ya derpy disclaimer, I don't own anything. If I did, would I be here?**

* * *

Leo looked around. Now that they were alone, they could at least try to discuss plans to escape, as futile as it seemed at the moment. Raph was still out, and considering the high amount of elecricity his body took, he would probably stay that way for at least half an hour.

Mikey was telling them knock-knock jokes, probably to try and keep their minds from the bigger problem. The one they couldn't solve.

Donnie had all but given up on trying to get out of the chains, because one, they were above his head so there was no way he could even see them, and two, the smartest brother had nothing to pick it with.

Leo laughed half-heartedly at Mikey's last joke.

"Ok, ok. I have another. Knock knock!"

Donnie rolled his eyes good-naturedly, glad for the distraction. "Who's there?"

"Little old lady."

"Little old lady who?"

"Wow, I didn't know you could yodel!" Mikey laughed as Donnie huffed and rolled his eyes again.

Leo chuckled. "You got anymore Mikey?"

Said youngest frowned slightly. "No, that was my last one. I can't think of anymore. Sorry."

Donnie gave him a half smile. "It's ok, Mikey. Thanks for the ones you told us."

The room seemed to get darker without the laughter. The three turtles looked over at their sleeping brother. The twitches had stopped by now, and according to Donnie he would be fine after he woke up.

Mikey chewed his lip. He knew Donnie was thinking about it too, asking Leo what he had agreed to. Even when they were little, they were told to never intrude on someone's privacy. Mikey decided this counted as that, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He just had to know what was going to happen to his eldest brother.

He cleared his throat. "Um, Leo?"

Leo looked over, sensing the seriousness in his youngest brother's voice. He also noticed how Mikey's eyes wouldn't meet his own.

"Yeah, Mikey?"

He shifted in his chains, making them clink together. "What did the doctor ask you? Right before he left earlier?"

It was Leo's turn to chew his lip now. He knew they deserved to know, but he didn't want them to feel guilty about anything.

"He, uh, asked me if I would do anything to protect my brothers. He said Raph was already lined up for the worst of the tests, but there is another test nearly as bad. I agreed to do it, just as long as you two wouldn't be hurt. I'm sorry, I really am, it's just that this is my responsibility."

"Responsibility my ass." Two shocked pairs of eyes snapped to Donnie. He never cursed, not around them at least. That was usually Raph's job.

"Don, if I didn't do this, one of you two would be hurt, and I don't know how badly. I'm just trying to keep you safe." Leo tried to explain after the shock of hearing his little brother cuss wore off.

Donnie just glared. He opened his mouth to reply, but Mikey beat him to it.

"Leo, I know how you feel, but we can handle ourselves. We may be younger, but that doesn't mean we aren't as strong as you and Raph."

Leo stumbled over his next words. "No, I didn't mean you two aren't... it's just that... I can't sit there and know that I could have done something to keep my brothers from being hurt! If I didn't say yes to that... that creep, I would hate myself, so... much."

The two younger turtles looked at each other, both having a loss for words. Deep down, they had both known what Leo had just confirmed. Heck, if they were in his situation, they would have done the same.

Lucky for them, Raph broke the growing silence with a groan.

"Maann, what kind 'o bus hit m'," He slurred.

All three turtles gasped. "RAPH!"

Said turtle winced. "Not so louud, m' ears hur'. An' eyes. An' th' rest o' m'..."

Donnie could tell they were losing him. "Raph," He whisper-yelled, "You need to stay awake, ok? I know you want to fall asleep, but it's possible you have a concussion judging by the way you're sluring. Stay with us, buddy."

Raph's eyes opened a little more and he nodded. "Mmkay Don. Wha'ever you say."

Leo and Mikey stared. All three of them wished they could go over and help or even comfort their injured brother, but the chains wouldn't budge.

Mikey's face brightened suddenly. "I just realized! Raph didn't hear all my awesome knock-knock jokes! Ok, this time, Raph will say 'Who's there?' instead of Donnie. Ok Raphie?"

Raph chuckled lowly. "How can I possibly refuse?"

Leo decided to join in. "Exactly; you can't. He has those puppy dog eyes rigged or something."

That got all four of them to laugh. For the first time since their capture, all four of them were awake and smiling. And even if it was for just a short time, it felt good.

* * *

From a room in the facility, Dr. McVay smiled. The cameras and microphones he had set up were working perfectly. This way, he could get to know them without even having the creatures know he was there. The perfect plan.

A knock at his door made him turn around. The Dr. looked expectantly at the man who entered. Seeing what the man had in his hands made him smile.

"Perfect, Lyle. Those will work just wonderfully on the blue one. But first," He got up and went over to a cage hidden in the corner. "We should test this first to make sure it works how it's supposed to, don't you agree?"

Opening the cage, he pulled out an alpaca by the reins.

Lyle snorted. "All right, but you have to hold him still. I know how much these things hate needles." He advanced and pulled off the cap, exposing a large, sharp needle filled with a clear, watery liquid.

The alpaca tried to move away, but McVay wouldn't allow it. "Now, now, we don't want you running off. Don't worry, its just a small pinch, and then... well, if it works, you'll feel like flying."

Lyle carefully inserted the needle and empited it's contents. He patted the animal and waited for the effects to take place.

The alpaca stopped struggling. It stumbled forwards before suddenly careening left and losing its footing, falling against the wall and knocking over a tray with a crash. It's pupils tripled in size before it stopped moving, just the occaisional paw at the ground.

McVay smiled and patted Lyle's shoulder in approval. "I'd say that worked quite nicely. We'll let the turtles spend the night together before we start taking them to their respected rooms. See that Dr. Oakly is ready for Raphael by tomorrow morning, hmm?"

Lyle nodded and walked out.

Alone with the alpaca which was currently... incapacitated, Dr. McVay turned back to his computer. The orange one was telling knock-knock jokes. It took him a while to think of a test for that one. He was so... happy. Optimistic.

So, of course the only thing to do for that one was make everything a complete and utter... nightmare. Only, he wouldn't be able to wake up.

The purple one, now he was a hard one. Very smart, he knew about a lot in the medical field. The Dr. would think of something later for that one.

The blue one- Leo, he remembered, would be drugged of course. And nothing was off limits, as long as he didn't accidentally overdose. Can't have subjects dying, now can we?

The red one. Yes, that one would have the physically painful tests. Usually, he split those tests between two subjects, but that one made him angry. And from the way that turtle talked, he seemed tough enough to take all of it. The Doc chuckled. He wouldn't last three weeks. Not one creature could withstand the pain that Dr. Oakly thought up. He was a very... violent man.

McVay steepled his fingers as he watched the live feed of the room. He would find out _everything_ about these... things. Inside and out.

All he had to do was wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Alrighty there's another chapter done! Point out any loopholes, mistakes, tell me what you would like to see in the future. Yes I do have something planned for Donnie, and by my standards it is EVIL.**

 **Okey dokey, I thank everyone who reviewed for this chapter! I will begin writing the next one when I get... four? reviews? That sound reasonable? I don't want to go overboard or anything.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Till next time, See ya later Alligator!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Yas I am back. And ready to bring the pain! Woo! calm down, youre freakin em out. Ok. I'm good now. Those poor turtles...**

 **Four reviews, so as promised, I will start writing... now.**

 **RascalKat: Yes, poor alpaca... not dead tho so that's a kinda bonus! And you are correct, it will be Leo. Poor Leo.**

 **TheMaskedTimelord: (Love your screen name btw :) ) Yep, Mikey is always the optimist, trying to keep his big bros strong in the situation.**

 **Guest (efarriaz): I do plan on having Spanish all four years, and thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Personally, I'm a fan of Raph pain, but Leo is a close second. He's going to be pretty messed up. That was only one drug on the alpaca, and you see how that turned out... Thank you for reviewing!**

 **yukio87: I can't answer those, but you can find out here! Thanks for the long review, I love those :D**

 **Arya Dela: Close... and I mean wow did you read my notes? *Tsk* Mind readers these days... XD**

 **Thanks to all! Without further adu (yes I just said adu) onwards!**

The four turtles were sleeping. None of them stirred in their chains, however uncomfortable they looked.

The door slammed open, obviously on purpose to wake them up. It worked too; all four of them jolted awake.

Mikey glared at the new arrivals, surpressing a yawn. He doubted it would look menacing.

Leo looked up in surprise and noticed immediately the amount of people who had entered. This was at least triple the size of loons as there were on the first day! At least twenty-five new figures filed into the room. This couldn't be good.

Raph growled as they neared him, then stopped in confusion as they smirked and went over to Donnie instead. "Hey! Douche bags! What do you think you're doing!?"

A person in a white lab coat walked over to Raph and smiled. "Well, I think we're going to take you to your testing rooms now. To, as Dr. McVay would say, have fun."

Leo scowled. Who was this guy? And was that a... German accent?

"And who the heck are you?" Leo asked. He was glancing at the men around his brothers every few seconds, making sure they wouldn't make any moves to take them.

The scientist smiled again. "I am Dr. Oakly, although you don't need to worry about me. The red one does. You, on the other hand, will have Lyle to keep you company." He chuckled. "But I didn't say it would be good company."

Donnie kicked out as seven men neared him and Mikey whimpered before cutting himself off.

Leo's eyes widened and he thrashed frantically, realizing that they meant to take his younger brothers right out from under his nose. "No! Don't touch them! McVay promised they wouldn't be hurt!"

Just then, said doctor walked through the door. "Hmm. No, I believe I said they wouldn't be hurt 'as badly.' I still need to see how they adjust to certain things." He walked over to Mikey. "Starting with you."

"Well, look who's back," Raph taunted. "Come over here and let me finish the job of killing you, you sick bastard!"

He knew it was stupid, no, idiotic of him to try and anger the man who had them at his mercy, but that meant nothing to Raph if he could just get Dr. crazy's attention away from his brothers. He knew about the deal Leo made, and knew it upset their eldest when the Doc threatened to take the ones they swore to protect away.

McVay merely smiled. It unsettled Raph. Why wasn't he moving away from Mikey?

"As much as I would love that, I think I'll pass on that one. Dr. Oakly, I think it would be best to sedate that one before taking him away, he's quite violent."

Dr. Oakly nodded and motioned for one of his men to get a tranquilizer gun.

Raph looked on defiantly, but he knew he would be helpless against something like that. He gave a sideways glance at Leo, as if to tell him 'It's up to you now.'

Leo met Raph's stare and sighed. Donnie was trying to kick the people in front of him away, but more kept advancing. Mikey tried his best to look threatening, but he couldn't keep his eyes from tearing up.

The man came back and handed Dr. Oakly the gun. "Dr. McVay, would it be best to shoot all of them? They don't seem to want to go willingly."

McVay smiled. "I like the way you think Doc. Go ahead, we can wait a half hour for them to wake up."

Oakly nodded and turned to Raph, who growled. "You shoot anyone and I'll kill you."

The Dr. replied by shooting him in the neck. The effects were instantanious, leaving an unconcious turtle for the second time in two days.

"Raph!" Leo shouted. His brothers seemed to be in shock as Oakly turned the muzzle towards Donnie. He was out in five seconds. Mikey gasped slightly as a dart hit him as well, before he too was knocked out. Leo barely had time to breathe before there was a sharp pain in his neck, and he followed his brothers into darkness.

Mikey woke up to a dark room. The first thing he noticed was the lack of chains holding him down. Slowly, he stood up. The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't feel the presence of his brothers. He was alone.

A voice boomed from all around him, and Mikey had to cover his ears from the feedback.

"Well, congradulations! You are the first one awake. Now I must admit, at first I had no idea what to do for your tests. But then it hit me. You like fun, don't you?" Mikey cringed as a laugh echoed around him. "What am I saying? Of course you do! Which is why I decided to fix this old place up, just for you."

At those words, bright lights began to come on all around Mikey, disorienting him. But that wasn't the worst part. Everywhere around him, were mirrors. They all faced different directions, as if the they were walls to a maze.

"I made this specially for you. It's a mirror maze! Yay! Now, all you have to do is get through it, and then you will find one of your brothers. But be careful of the dead ends. Some of them have food, but others have... surprises. All that's left is for me to tell you good luck! Good luck and try not to die!"

The voice stopped and Mikey looked around in a circle. After he got his bearings, he took a step forwards... right into a glass wall.

Holding his nose, Mikey muttered a curse at it before punching the glass. It didn't even move.

He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

As if on cue, the lights around him flashed, even brighter than they had been, changing colors every time like a disco ball.

To make things worse, loud carnival music filled his ears. His hands went up to cover them, but it was no use.

The lights were too bright, and the music was too loud. It was disorienting, and Mikey could barely see anything, alraedy getting a headache.

Mikey closed his eyes, but it wasn't enough. Covering his face with his hands as much as he could, Mikey backed into a wall and slid down. It was almost too much for him to handle, but he had to find the way out. For his brothers. But just not right now. He couldn't.

Donnie awoke to a dark room. The first thing he noticed were the chains on his wrist. Checking how limited his movements were, he found out he could move his arms everywhere. That meant it was just to keep him from going too far, or getting out. Wherever 'out' was.

The second thing he noticed was the sound. Almost like... a clock ticking. Wait, it _was_ a clock ticking.

Silently counting off the seconds, he confirmed it. One, _tick,_ two, _tick,_ three, _tick_... that was definitely a clock. But why?

Before he could think any further on the matter, a loudspeaker came on, and with it, a voice Donnie couldn't bear. A small light shone down on him like a spotlight, but he still couldn't see how big the space really was.

"Hey little guy! Glad to see you up! I've already talked with your littlest brother, though I must say I expected more. He's curled up in a little ball on the floor." He laughed. "Well, I guess I can't blame him. So! All eyes are on you now!"

The small amount of fear Donnie had was replaced with anger. "What are you doing to him!?"

He stood up and walked two steps forwards before the chains held him back. Donnie pulled on them furiously, but they did nothing but clink together.

"Oh, you know... just trying to see how his mind and body react to different things. But let's talk about you! I hear you are quite the medical doctor. And, judging by the way your older brother likes to run his mouth, he's going to need one. That'd be you."

Donnie felt like his mind was going a thousand miles a minute, just thinking of every possible thing that could happen to his brothers. And in his mind, things weren't good.

His concentration face fell. "Wait, what about Leo!? What are you doing to him!? I swear, when we get out of here-"

"No need to shout, I can hear just fine. And Leo is with Lyle. Lyle is a nice person. He's just recently been reformed. *Tsk* Those drugs were not doing good things..."

'Wait... drugs? Why would he mention... Oh no. Leo...' When Donnie spoke, his voice was just above a whisper, progressively getting louder.

"So you're... testing to see how certain drugs affect him? That's... cruel. What the hell do you hope to accomplish with that!? Huh!?''

"I told you not to shout. Here I am, trying to give you a chance to see one of your brothers, and what do I get for being so generous? A scolding. So listen here. Do you want the chance? Take it or leave it, I couldn't care either way."

The chance to see Raph? Why would he even offer-

"Going once..."

It had to be some sort of trap-

"Going twice..."

It didn't matter.

"Going thre-"

"I'll take it!" Donnie's voice echoed off the walls. It made him feel... alone.

"And sold to the greenie in the purple mask! That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Don just glared in the direction of his voice.

"I don't know what you're glaring at, in fact you should feel honored!"

The glare was replaced with confusion. "Honored?"

"Yes! I've only talked to you and the small orange one, and that is a special treat indeed. Usually I just let my men do the talking, but I wanted to tell you about your brothers personally. How sweet am I? Wait; don't answer that."

Before he had time to blink an eye, the small light shut off, following the voice. And Donnie was alone once again, with nothing but the ticking of the clock to keep him company.

There was pain. Lots of pain. But somewhere in that pain, was Raph. He couldn't remember what happened before that 'Dr. Oakly' woke him up with a surprise. And not the nice kind.

When Raph opened his eyes, he couldn't move. There were iron cuffs binding him to the horizontal metal table at his arms, shoulders, neck, legs, thighs, and middle. A muzzle was strapped to most of his face, and from what he could feel, it was bound in the back with a chain.

He wished it would loosen. Raph's jaw was cramped from it having been forced shut for so long while he was unconcious.

These things barely went through his mind, all of Raph's attention focused on the small knife embedded in his side, just above where his shell met his hip. It was joined in the same place by a crowbar, and Raph knew it was going to hurt like hell.

The scientist pushed down, not enough to rip the surrounding skin more than it already was, but enough to hear a splintering crack.

He swore he wouldn't scream from the moment they were captured, but this made him want to. Raph was literally being pried apart. He felt as pieces of his shell broke off around the side, but didn't hear them fall. He was deaf to everything but the blood ponding in his ears.

He knew he was hurling curses at anyone around, at least he tried. Even if the muzzle wasn't keeping his mouth shut, his teeth would still be grinding themselves away.

Raph closed his eyes tightly as the now bloody crowbar was ever so slowly removed. His breaths came in short pants through his nose.

 _Wait... is there some idiot trying to talk to me? When did that happen?_

As the world came back into focus, so did Oakly's words.

"-acinating! Your shell is at least ten times stronger than that of a regular turtle! I must say, I am thouroughly impressed. I would let you answer back, but some of the men were worried you might bite."

 _Course I would bite, dumbass. What else am I supposed to do, glare you to death?_

Oakly snapped off his blue- now red- gloves, throwing them away in a trashcan near the table.

"I would be glad to take it off, as long as you promise to keep those teeth away from my hands while they work. Ok?"

 _Ok, I'll just go for your nose then._ Raph nodded once.

Dr. Oakly walked around the table until he was above Raph's head. Forcing his head up against the already tight iron on his neck, Oakly undid the strap and took the muzzle away to place it on the table nearby. Raph took this as an opportunity to make his face move again.

He turned around and clapped his hands once.

"There. Isn't that better? Now I can hear the amount pain you're in. I may not be as enthusiastic as Dr. McVay, but I certainly come close." He chuckled. "You must be the least enthusiastic, hmm? I would think so, you being the test subject and all."

Raph nearly growled, but decided against it. If he wanted answers, that was NOT the best approach. "What kind of test are we talkin' about here? I didn't study."

He inwardly smirked. Perfect amout of compliance and arrogance. No one could resist it.

Oakly gave a small, cold smile. "It is a test to see how your body works. Bones, organs, eyes, ears, you know. 'The works,' or what ever the kids are calling it these days. That last test was to see how similar your shell is to that of a common box turtle. Very similar, I might add."

Raph nearly scoffed. _Of course it is, dipshit. I coulda told you that, but no. I have to bleed a lake before you ask a guy who knows. Where's Don when you need him?_

 _Wait, where's everyone? I hope they aren't in the same situation... Say something he's looking at you weird._

"Really? You had to open a hole in my side to find _that_ out!? What kind of doctor are you!?" Raph couldn't raise his head to look directly at Dr. Crazy, but he figured the yelling was enough.

Oakly just chuckled. "Oh yes. There are many more things I will be finding out by cutting you open. You see, I was once a very good doctor. But then they took away my medical license, just because my methods were "unorthadox" and "dangerous to the patients," but that's when McVay hired me. He wanted information about every living thing he could find, and I promised to help. So, here we are." He walked around the table to his tools and picked up a saw.

Raph paled and tried to think of something to say, but his brain failed him.

"Now, let's get started for real, shall we?" Oakly neared the table and released the cuff around Raph's middle.

Raph gulped. The only word that came to mind: "Shit."

Oakly brought the saw down.

Leo woke up to a brightly lit, yet empty room. He was stuck to a large metal chair in the middle, his arms and legs held down by strips of iron. His right arm, however, was pulled out to the side on an attatched table, palm up. He tried pulling, twisting, and snapping the metal. Nothing moved.

Great.

A door in front of him opened to reveal a blonde man in a plaid shirt.

Even better. Lumberjacks.

Without looking Leo's way, he turned around and pulled a covered cart in. When he was all the way in, the man closed the door and wheeled the cart over to the turtle's right side.

Leo watched warily as the man unclasped the hooks that were tying the cover down.

Confused, Leo decided to be the first one to speak. "Hey, um, hi."

The man didn't turn around, or even acknowledge he had heard anything. All he did was stand over the cart, making no noises except for the occaisonal clinking sound.

Leo tried again. "Um, I'm Leonardo, and you are?"

Still no answer. He cleared his throat. "Where are my brothers?"

Leo was beginning to get impatient. This man wouldn't even look at him! "Hey! What are you doing? Where are my brothers?"

Nothing. "Where are they!? Come on, answer me!"

Finally, the man turned around and looked Leo in the face. "I'm Lyle."

Without warning, Lyle grabbed a needle from the cart and jabbed it into Leo's arm, who cried out in shock.

He looked from his strapped down arm to Lyle, then back again. "What was that?" He breathed.

Lyle just turned back to his cart and rearranged some more needles. "Just something to make you drowsy. Don't worry, you won't pass out. Doc says you need to be awake for these things. And if you start seeing or hearing things, that's perfectly normal. Just relax and let it do its job."

Leo let out a sharp breath. "What exactly is 'it'?"

Lyle turned around with yet another needle. "You don't need to worry about that. Its my job to know, not yours. And your brothers are fine."

Just then, a muffled scream went down the hall and barely made it to the room.

Leo's eyes widened. "No, no, I have to get to them, you have to let me up, just..." He trailed off. Leo didn't remember what he was going to say.

Lyle tapped the needle and lowered it to Leo's arm. "That's it. Just let go of everything."

The needle pierced his skin.

 **Sorry its been a while, I have been preparing for camp, watching kids all day everyday, and my hair has gone from rainbow to purple and blue. Very eventful.**

 **Sorry for the cliffie, I won't be able to update for a little while because I'm going to camp tomorrow. I rushed to get this done. I'll probably rewrite all of it when I get back.**

 **Yay Leo will be hallucinating! Lots of people wanted that. Personally, I like Raph in pain. Very pain. Much hurt.**

 **That's all, I'm babbaling (Didn't even spell that right oh well) And its too late for me to be up like this. Get it together Izzy! Gosh!**

 **sorry again, gnight i dont care about grammar now. see yall later.**

 **WAIT WAIT WAIT Ok, sorr y to those who I didn't reply to up top, I'm on a schedule, BUT I SO VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT. I MEAN OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. I MEAN THAT. REALLY. LOVE YALL. NIGHYT. AGAIN.**


End file.
